


The Paopu Fruit [Sora x Riku]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, Kingdom Hearts References, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: After their race, Sora finds out the real reason why Riku mentioned the winner sharing a Paopu with Kairi.





	The Paopu Fruit [Sora x Riku]

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Paopu with Kairi." Riku announced to Sora, in a mischievous voice.

"Wh-wha- hey, wait a minute!" Sora yelped in confusion.

"Ok, on my count!" Kairi shouted, breaking Sora out of his confused stated, "1, 2, 3 go!"

Both Sora and Riku took off across the Island running, and in the end, Sora was victorious.

"Hah, I beat you!" Sora screamed.

Riku scoffed, "It's just a name man, lighten up!"

Just a name? Sora thought to himself.

"But hey, you said-"

"I'm going home, catch you guys later." Riku interrupted, leaving through the door they came from.

"Hey! Wait up! I'll see you later Kairi, slow down Riku!" Sora called after him, running to catch up with the silver haired boy, "What's going on!?"

"Nothing." Riku replied, speed walking down the beach.

"What do you mean nothing? You said winner gets to share a pap-"

"Oh, the fruit thing? It was just a joke! Don't even worry about it, Sora." He said, walking over to the dark tunnel that lead to the Secret Place, "Don't follow me."

"But I know you're mad! If you're that upset you can name the boat AND share the Paopu with Kairi, I don't min- wait a minute..." Sora slowly said as he stepped into the Secret Place, seeing a plate with a Paopu fruit on it, "Oh, you already had it set up?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You were so happy to get the chance to eat it with her, take it and do it!" Riku scolded.

"I never said I wanted to! You said it, you do it!"

"I just wanted to see your reaction! Of course you'd want your destiny to be intertwined with just hers." He pouted.

"I didn't say that! Look, I don't know why your so mad, but isn't the Paopu for someone you really, really care about? Well I care about you and Kairi, I think we should all eat it together." Sora honestly informed. 

"It doesn't work like that."

"Says who? Let's share this one, then share another with Kairi. I want to be binded to both of you."

Riku sighed, "You're an idiot, you know that?" He asked as he picked up the fruit.

"That's what they all say, but it never stops me." Sora said with a giant smile, throwing his arms behind his head.

"Stop gloating over your stupidity and come take a bite of this with me, since your so gung-ho about it. Just bite this end of the star, and I'll bite this one." Riku suggested, holding the yellow star shaped fruit up to both of their mouths. 

"I'm gung-ho? You're not saying no to this! Did you want this all along or something, weirdo!" Sora teased.

"Hmm, guess you aren't as dumb as you look." Riku said with a wink.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Just hush up and take a bite."

Holding back his protests, Sora opened his mouth, and at the same time the boys bit into the fruit, smirking to each other as they ate.

"Feel any different?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, maybe? Hmm, I guess I feel like, no matter what happens now, we'll always be together." Sora assured.

"And if we lose each other?" Riku questioned.

"Then I'll never stop looking for you, and hey! You'll always be in my heart, right?" 

"Haha, such a lame thing to say, but I guess your right."

The boys giggled as they finished sharing the fruit.

When it was all gone, Sora looked up at Riku with a smirk, "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." The silver haired boy agreed, reaching out to grab his friend's hand, "You'll always be with me now Sora, in a place that holds my most precious memories, in a place you'll never leave. You or Kairi." He said as he placed a hand over his own heart.

Sora nodded in agreement, about to open is mouth to say something, when Riku lunged forward and caught him off guard with a kiss.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Sora said, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"Nothing, you just had some juice on your lips, you messy loser."

"Well you didn't have to get it off like that!"

Riku shrugged, holding the brunette's hand tighter, "I just thought since we were binded together now, I could do something like that. What, you didn't like it?"

"I... Well..." Sora stammered, face turning cherry red, "I don't know, are you going to do it to Kairi too?"

"I don't know, maybe I think your special enough to get a kiss, but I can only give so many kisses out. If I give one to Kairi, then what if the other's find out? I might have to give one to Tidus or Wakka too." He explained.

"N-No you don't. You shouldn't give them away like that! It's special, like that Paopu fruit we ate; Only give it to someone you really, really care about." He reiterated, looking down at the ground.

Riku smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

Riku pulled Sora closer, while using his free hand to lift up his friends chin. Without a second thought, he was leaning back in to connect their lips.

Sora stood still, allowing his friend to kiss him, it was weird, but something about it just felt right.

When they pulled away, the warmth of their kiss still lingering on their lips, the boys smiled at each other.

"I'll only give my kisses to people I really care about, like you." The silver haired boy assured.

"Riku I... I never want this to end." Sora stated.

It was a broad statement, but Riku knew exactly what Sora was saying. The time they've spent with each other up till now, everything they'll do with each other from this point on, he didn't want any of it to end now or in the future, he wanted all three of them to remain together just like this, and so did Riku.

"Well, lets hope the Paopu fruit lives up to its legend, because if it does, whatever path your destiny leads you to, I'll follow right behind, and vice versa. So no matter what happens, we'll always be with each other, Sora." Riku promised, placing his hand over Sora's heart, "Always."

Sora smiled brightly, leaning in to kiss his best friend again. The kiss was unrehearsed and haphazard, landing on the side of Riku's mouth, but it was sweet and loving nonetheless.

"Hah, come on." Riku giggled as the kiss was broken, "Let's get a Paopu for Kairi."

"Yea! It has to be a big one for all three of us to share." Sora exclaimed, still holding Riku's hand.

Riku let go and gently shoved Sora's shoulder, "Last one to the Paopu tree has to build the boat we're leaving the island in, all by themselves!" He said as he took off running.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora yelled, chasing after his best friend.

The boy's ran to the Paopu tree laughing and giggling, knowing now more than ever, that no matter what life brought their way or what worlds they might venture to, that they would always have each other, and that no force no matter how powerful, could ever separate them from residing in each other's hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a real bad place lately, so I've been replaying kingdom heart games and playing a few I never played and this came out of that.
> 
> Idk why! But I was like hmm, I think I ship these children together, let me write about it and hopefully not get arrested XD 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this sweet short fic I did in about 15 minutes :)


End file.
